This invention pertains to fly fish lure holders having a series of parallel slots with magnetic means for maintaining the flies secure and individually spaced from each other.
In the past, there have been a number of holders for fly fish lures including Fee, U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,313; Preston, U.S. Pat. No. 461,921; Olsen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,220; Pryson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,071; and, Sylvester, U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,599. These references have non-magnetic means for supporting or otherwise securing the fly lure in place. Kasdan, U.S. Pat. No. 1,993,144; Staver, U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,915; and, Michal, U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,584, disclose magnetic type fly fish lure holders with means for identifying each individual fly.
In addition to fly tackle boxes, there are tackle totes such as Wittman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,885 and Whiteaker, U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,158, which organize lures of larger sizes and fly lures.
It is an object of this invention to provide a fly fishing lure holder which magnetically retains the lure securely in the box against accidental removal.
Another object of this invention is to provide a fly fish lure holder which will maintain the fly fish lure in the holder without exposing the fisherman to the danger of snagging the hook of the lure in his hand or fingers.
A further object of this invention is to provide a fly fish lure holder which will maintain the flies in proper sequence with identifying means for each fly.
Yet a further object of this invention is to provide a fly fish lure holder and tackle box in which the holder is maintained securely in a tackle box by magnetic means which will not be affected by weather, water and corrosive fluids and the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide a fly fish lure holder and tackle box which will provide a means for readily removing the holder from the box.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a holder for lures which will maintain its ability to retain lures for years without requiring replacement of parts.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a lure box for fishing flies which is easily and inexpensively manufactured.
In summary, this invention pertains to a fly fish lure holder and tackle box which provides ready access to the fisherman without a likelihood of his injuring himself and the likelihood of dislodging and losing his lures.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description including the following drawings which are identified as follows: